baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Baldisbasicx/baldis basics: the filename is BAD(sum)
WRNING THIS IS A CREEPY PASTA! narrator: it was a normal day at here school, bully was stealing tags stuff, playtime was skipping rope and baldi was teaching math. he went to his office that day to see filename2 to tell him something baldi:hey filename2 filename2: yeah? baldi:dont bother today tag didn't make it to the exit filename2: figures, he knows its almost impossible to make it to the exit when getting all questions wrong. BADsum: *enters* hEy mR.bALdi! baldi: hi BADsum. whats up BADsum: well me and filename2 need to chat with the colored baldies today after school. baldi: ok have fun narrator: later that day filename2,BADsum and the colored baldies met in the playground red baldi: so why'd you call us here? blue baldi: yeah I spit out my bsoda when you called. BADsum: well we have been thinking that we are corrupted lost files now with no purpose, the public demo 2 is coming out and it seems that we have no plans for returns. filename2: yeah and in fangames we make no returns while 0th prize and tesdithere make many returns. orange baldi: ok that's it, I say we team up and kill that lightbulbed parrot intimidator filename2: why stop there? why not kill every body from testdithered to marii and gittany! purple baldi: and 2 headed baldi? BADsum: yes even scissors girl and pencil boy and jumptime and them all narrator: little did they know that 0th prize and gotta sweep stayed to clean up the food fight in the cafeteria so they heard every word. the next day when they told everybody only palby the parrot, testdithered,scissors girl and pencil boy beleived them. testdithered:woah really, I knew they were up to something! palby:not gonna happen, we need a plan and fast. all of a sudden 2 headed baldi came by saying his usual stuff 2 headed baldi:hey baldi baldi over here. hey what are you talking about? scissors girl:mr.2 head, the badsum and filename2 wanna kill us. 2 headed baldi:where did you hear that? a comic book? ha! pencil boy: hey don't be mean to my sister, plus what do you know? just cause ya got 2 of those big ol' heads doesn't mean that you're more smart! 2 headed baldi: hey watch that mouth young man! narrator: suddenly jumptime and playtime came saying that they were right and that they should check the "lore" room. playtime:you guys are right! look in here the room was dark with gifttany and party tormentor wrapped in party supplies and gifttanys mail bag on the floor. jumptime: and look at this note! the letter wrote: youre next if you like or are a parrot! testdithered shook palby squaked with fear. 0th prize:oh no, they ot to some already! 2 headed baldi:oh looks like you kids are right. i'll go get principal and see what we can do about this mess. later at lunch bully was picking on tag bully: hey loser wheres that lunch money? tag handed him his last 2 quarters when all of a sudden it sounded like pablys cage sounded like something bad was happening testdithered:NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY BEST FRIEND! he was sobbing uncontrolibly with weird sounds like "he never sounded like me" at this point baldi was not liking the kill count but then he heard from the distance "hey baldi… over here quick!" he ran to the Ghealhy room to find 2 headed baldi hanging and the chalkles chalk board erased wiping chalkles out of existance and replace with "no so alive any more chalkboard" and "always remember to G on the lookout for our next victim" baldi was devastated his clone and his favorite kid drawning gone forever. later he called the remains to his office: principal,testdithered,0thprize,bully,gotta sweep, pencil boy,scissors girl,1st prize,marii,arts and crafters, playtime,jumptime,joe and cloudy copter cloudy copter:please mr.baldi tell us what to do! playtime: yeah its bad enough the 2 gift givers are dead but chalkles and palby? now that way to far! 1st prize:yeah if I knew that if my last hug to palby was yesterday I would have made it last longer. baldi: ok enough sob storys now its plan time later after baldis plan was through to everyone.. baldi:3,2,1 go team go! it was later that BADsum had called another meeting BADsum:ok well done team! many kills in 1 day, project:BADsums basics is sucsefully going well! filename2 and the colored baldies:YAY WOOHOO! all of a sudden scissors girls music started playing over and over green baldi:ok I will go check that out marri:ok little guy nows your chance. pencil boy: thanks big sis here goes nothing! *stabs* hehe school supplies is great! 0th prize:shh doe you wanna give away our ambush? pencil boy: sorry 1st prize: ok artsy, ready? a&c:ok lets go! 1st prize rushes torwards purple baldi whilest arts and crafters teleports him to the world is big room. purple baldi:uh oh where am I? testdithered:this is your punishment! testdithere proceeds to throw a colyderp doll at purple baldies head completely smashing it into pieces. testdithered:goodbye and good riddance you purple monstrosity. orange baldi and blue baldi find out they are getting counter attacked so they decide to try to ambush on pencil boy and marii but as soon as they step forward they trip over jumptimes and playtimes jumpropes. after trying to get up tag and bully hold one each while they are stabbed with scissors and a pencil but then after red baldie is able to sneak up and kill off marii and pencil boy. scissors girl: *sniffs and a tear sheds* ok mr sir, you can break these scissors but.. NOBODY KILLS OFF MY BROTHER AND SISTER! she runs and jumps up proceeding to stab red baldi and kill him off but BADsum is able to grab a hold of her holding bits of purple baldies ruler saying "say little girl, whats the big idea holding scissors at a adult or what ever he is, that's disrespect ya know?" scissors girl:*grasping for air* no gotta sweep: YOU UNHAND THE CHILD NOW! BADsum: oh really what are you gonna do? scissors girl sees his distraction and is able to kick free of BADsum's grasp and sucsessfully stab red baldi who was abusing bully and playtime with the jumprope of jumptime. after BADsum kills off gotta sweep, arts and crafters and 1st prize leaving bully,playtime,jumptime,principal,baldi and 0th prize to beat BADsum and filename2 themselves filename2: oh jeepers, you did it, you killed off all of our henchmen, now its time to play a little office game, don't worry its TOTALLY NOT PIRATED! 0th prize and baldi: oh yeah, and what would that be? filename2: the filename is BAD the BADsum error screen sound plays filename2 first hits but 0th prize blocks it with his broom "not so fast" he says the blast of corruption blasts back at BADsum making the chalkboard fall on them. principal:you should know better... filename2 decends through the chalkboard being able to blast 1 last hit before he falls down defeated. BADsum: ok now youre getting on my nerves.. you killed off my entire crew, now I kill off yours. he proceeds to take everybody and cramp them into a ball tighter and tighter until it was just flesh blood and guts. baldi: *shivering with fear knowing he's defeated* hehe sorry about that BADsum:errr sorry wont do it now, surrender now or perish eternily all of a sudden they he a sound like " PALBY I AVENGE YOU!!!!" the testdithered and scissors girl bust through the wall testdithered holding a swinging door lock and scissors girl with her handy pair of safety scissors both bashing and stabbing him in the head completely obliterating him 0th prize and jumptime came out of a pile of desks saying how they were able to hide behind some desks congradulating them on theyre bravery and defeating BADsum for good. epilogue:to this day here school is permantly closed, here grave yard was given a lot of new tombstones that day, baldi went to the adoption center and signed paper forms that he was now the fine owner of testdithered, 0th prize, scissors girl and jumptime the end [[Category:Blog posts]